warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Macharius
Macharius]] Macharius was the Lord Commander Solar, the chief military commander of the Imperium's Segmentum Solar and one of the High Lords of Terra who is also perhaps the most famous commander of the Imperial Guard. Granted the rank of Imperial Warmaster by the Senatorum Imperialis, he undertook the Macharian Conquests, also called the Macharian Crusade, of 392-399.M41, which in only seven standard years added nearly 1,000 new worlds to the Imperium at the very edge of the Milky Way Galaxy in the Segmentum Pacificus. He was also later canonised as a Saint of the Imperial Cult by the Ecclesiarchy. Macharius launched a vast campaign, unrivalled since the Emperor's own Great Crusade that founded the Imperium of Man, to expand the boundaries of the Imperium into uncharted regions of the Milky Way Galaxy and beyond. Macharius' operations have become textbook examples of how to run interstellar military campaigns and he is considered one of the greatest military minds to have been produced by humanity, easily the equal even of the genetically-engineered superhuman Primarchs. His conquest was only halted by the refusal of his men to continue due to their fear of what lay beyond the known reaches of space. This fear arose in Macharius' great host when the Macharian Crusade's path of conquest had reached all the way to the outer border of the psychic protection and interstellar navigation afforded by the Emperor's Astronomican at the farthest edge of the galaxy. Beyond that point, Warp travel would become much more dangerous, slow and difficult. It is said that when Macharius learned that he would be unable to conquer any more worlds in the name of the Emperor of Mankind, he fell to his knees and wept, a man broken by the human frailties of those around him which he did not share. Most Imperial savants agree that Macharius, a native of the Civilised World of Donia in the Segmentum Pacificus, was the most successful and brilliant Imperial Warmaster since the Arch-Traitor Horus. Nearly a thousand worlds were brought back into the Imperial fold in only seven standard years of fighting, yet upon his death the newly-won territories erupted into the civil war known as the Macharian Heresy as Macharius' various generals vied for control over what he had won, fighting over the spoils as degenerate warlords who cared more about their own glory than that of the God-Emperor. The Lord Solar Macharius' forces consisted of seven army groups of the Imperial Guard, each led by a general appointed by Macharius himself, including Sejanus, Tarka, Lysander, Borgen Crassus, Arrian and Cyrus of Larrentine. Though Macharius was prepared to capture a thousand more worlds, his armies were not, for they had been pushed beyond the point of endurance and were exhausted by the relentless pace with which Macharius had driven them. His troops had followed him from world to world on one of the greatest human adventures of all time, but his subordinates refused to travel any further when they reached the edge of the known galaxy. It was whispered that the stars of the Halo Zone beyond the boundaries of the Segmentum Pacificus were haunted and the worlds which orbited them were inhabited by ghosts. At the edge of the galaxy Macharius prepared to move onwards but his armies, never beaten once by any enemy, wavered and crumbled at the prospect of exploring the psychic darkness at the galaxy's edge. The conquests of Macharius thus came to an end. The Lord Solar had finally been defeated, not by any opposing warlords, but by human fear and frailty. Reluctantly, Macharius agreed to conclude his campaign and return to Imperial space. The Lord Solar was never seen alive again, for he died during the voyage back to his homeworld to announce the full extent of his conquests to the Senatorum Imperialis. The exact nature of Macharius' death remains shrouded in mystery. Yet no Imperial leader has led the armies of the Imperial Guard to more victories or on to greater conquests, nor won so many worlds for the Imperium since the Great Crusade itself. Many things and places throughout the Imperium have been named in honour of Macharius, including the Imperial Navy Battleship Lord Solar Macharius commanded by Captain Leoten Semper, the Macharius Heavy Tank, and the Battleship Macharia Victrix. The planet Macharia, in the Cadian System (not to be confused with the Shrine World of the same name in the Segmentum Pacificus described below), was destroyed by Abaddon the Despoiler's Planet Killer superweapon during the 13th Black Crusade in 999.M41. History Macharius rose to prominence in the early 41st Millennium during a time when the Imperium's power was just beginning to fully recover from the traumas of the Age of Apostasy. Born in 356.M41 as the heir of Planetary Governor Pella of the Civilised World of Donia in the Segmentum Pacificus, Macharius was already a renowned General of the Astra Militarum by his early 20s. His brilliant leadership during the suppression of the Roxane Rebellion, where he rescued Lord Commander Solar Phillips, first brought Macharius to the attention of the High Lords of Terra. Phillips recognised the military genius of Macharius and took him under his wing, naming him his successor as Lord Commander Solar. It was also during this time that Macharius met the men who would go on to lead his armies: Sejanus, Borgen Crassus, Tarka, Arrian, Lysander of Choripoli, and Cyrus of Larrentine. In 386.M41 Lord Solar Phillips was killed in the Lemort Landings and Macharius inherited his command of the military forces of Segmentum Solar, the youngest man ever to rise to the position of both Lord Commander and Warmaster. Macharius travelled to Terra for the first and last time during his inauguration as the new Lord Commander Solar. Taking direct command of the new forces under his control, he oversaw a string of early conquests on the worlds of Lands End, Morbellum, and Jalfrezi III with his Donian Army of Imperial Guard regiments drawn from his homeworld. It was at this point that Macharius expressed his desire to launch the greatest Imperial Crusade since the Great Crusade at the dawn of the Imperium itself. With Macharius' reputation and the resources at his command, it did not take long to assemble an Imperial armada greater than any that had headed into the unknown void since the days when the Emperor still walked among men. The Macharian Crusade began its expedition into the unknown on the world of Macharia, now a Shrine World of the Adeptus Ministorum, in the Segmentum Pacificus. It was there that the Lord Solar Macharius rallied his troops before boarding the waiting transports in orbit above the planet. Then the expedition set off to new worlds in unexplored space all the way to the galactic rim, beyond the reach of even the sacred telepathic beacon of the Emperor's Astronomican. Many of these worlds had once been part of the Imperium of Man, but had lost contact with the Emperor's realm during the chaos of the Age of Apostasy in the early 36th Millennium. The first major battle of the Macharian Crusade took place against the Cult of the Angel of Fire, which ruled over the Karsk System. During the campaign, the Cult was revealed to be a front for the worship of the Chaos God Tzeentch, and a wounded Macharius faced down the Greater Daemon known as a Lord of Change that was the "Angel of Fire" which provided the Cult's namesake, rejecting its promises of power through Chaos and remaining pure in the sight of the Emperor. The Macharian Crusade then ground on across the extreme western edges of the Segmentum Pacificus and into the Halo Stars, and many alien and human civilisations were encountered. A chronology of the most notable campaigns of the Macharian Crusade follows: *'392.M41' - The Hive World of Persepolis was recontacted by the Imperium after 5,000 standard years. Macharius and his troops of the 1st Army Group joined General Sejanus' 2nd Army Group to fight across the deserts of the world of Gedrosia. Macharius discovered the tomb of the ancient Imperial explorer Indijona the Vagrant and took his golden winged relic helm as a prize he would wear for the rest of the Crusade. *'393.M41' - One of the most notable operations at this point in the Crusade was a battle against Chaos Space Marines on the world of Zaga IV. During the fighting, a Bolter round embeds itself in Macharius' chest but fails to explode. The Ecclesiarchy Confessors accompanying the Crusade declare it to be a miracle and a sign of the Emperor's grace and love for Macharius. *'395.M41' - The most important operation of the Crusade in this year was the Battle of Thoth. General Arrian's 6th Army Group captured the last enemy position on the world of Thoth after Macharius arrived with reinforcements from the 1st Army Group. *'395-397.M41' - During this period General Borgen Crassus launched an assault against the highly advanced independent human civilization that controlled the world of Adrantis Five. Adrantis Five and its advanced technology held Macharius' advance at bay for nearly two standard years, during which time General Crassus' 5th Army Group lost 90% of its combat strength in the grinding, attritional warfare. In the end, Adrantis Five only fell to the Lord Solar after Macharius ordered a comet to be hurled at the world, a weapon of mass destruction that killed much of the world's population and forced the remaining defenders to lay down their arms and accept Imperial conquest. *'397.M41' - Later in 397.M41, following the conclusion of the campaign against Adrantis Five, the Macharian Crusade forces encountered a massive Ork WAAAGH! whose Warboss managed to inflict debilitating injuries upon Macharius. For a time, the entire Crusade stood on a knife's edge, but the Lord Solar recovered and continued to headlong drive into unexplored space. Overall, in the first year of the Crusade, one hundred worlds fell to Macharius' conquest. In the second year, three hundred more would be added to the Emperor's realm. By the third year of operations, nearly seven hundred planets had fallen to Macharius' combined armies. Each world so conquered had its population either systematically ground down until there were too few natives left to oppose the Imperial advance or was brought under the direct dominion of the Imperium in a conscious imitation of the policies that had created the Imperium during the Great Crusade in the late 30th Millennium. In the wake of Macharius' conquering army always came the Missionaries of the Ecclesiarchy and teams from the Inquisition to spread the faith of the God-Emperor to the heathen, eliminate any Heretics, mutants or witches to be found amidst the conquered population and reestablish full Imperial control over the new additions to Mankind's demesne. By the end of the Crusade in 399.M41, Macharius' armies stood undefeated and at the very western edge of the galaxy, deep within the Halo Zone and at the very limits of the Astronomican's telepathic beacon. The region beyond was cutoff from the Imperium and the home to civilisations that had never known the light or peace of the Emperor of Mankind. At this point, Macharius' generals and troops finally wavered in their resolve to continue into the darkness beyond the boundaries of the Emperor's light. They pleaded with the Lord Solar to reconsider advancing into the dark void of the Halo Stars, which officially marked the limits of the Astronomican and the protection of the Emperor. His fleet would be greatly slowed in that region of space due to the difficulty his Navigators would have in negotiating the currents of the Empyrean beyond the range of the Astronomican, and his Astropaths would be beyond the range of telepathic communication back to Imperial space. In truth, Macharius' troops were also simply tired and suffered from low morale after years of intense and grinding battles on hundreds of worlds across thousands of light years of space. Many of his troops were also fearful of what lay beyond, as many of the scout teams sent into the Halo Zone had never returned and those that did told of strange phenomenon, of haunted stars and entire worlds inhabited by what they could only describe as ghosts and spririts. Faced with this refusal to advance, Macharius became furious and accused his troops and commanders of betrayal and cowardice. He locked himself in his state room, drinking himself into a drunken stupor. When Macharius finally emerged, clean and sober once more, he ordered his fleet to set course back to Imperial space. His Guardsmen cheered the the Lord Solar as a hero and Living Saint of the Imperium, and his generals breathed a deep sigh of relief. However, Macharius, was a frustrated man whose dreams of boundless conquests in the name of the God-Emperor had been shattered in the face of simple human frailties and fears that he himself did not suffer from or feel. His will to live broken by his men's refusal, on the return journey to Imperial space in 400.M41 Macharius finally succumbed to a jungle fever he had contracted on the world of Jucha, his soul ascending to join the Emperor. Despite their earlier refusal to continue the Crusade, Macharius' men deeply mourned the passing of their general and revered him as a Saint of the Imperial Creed, a second coming of the ancient Primarchs. Macharius' body was returned to Macharia, where the Crusade had originally began. A massive state funeral was held there for the Lord Commander Solar, which was attended by the High Lords of Terra, Cardinals of the Ecclesiarchy, the Magi of the Adeptus Mechanicus, and many other important figures of the Imperium wishing to pay their respects to one of the greatest leader the realm of the Emperor had ever known. A million men led the funeral procession, and a hundred Imperial Guard generals laid their swords on his ornate sarcophagus. Not long after his death, the Adeptus Ministorum officially recognised what many had known for years -- Macharius was canonised as a Saint of the Imperial Cult. Macharia was transformed into a Shrine World dedicated to the former Lord Solar, and millions of pilgrims from across the Imperium made the long jounrney every year to visit the grand Imperial cathedral erected over his final resting place. Following the death of Macharius, his new additions to Imperial space fell into anarchy during a seventy standard year long civil war known as the Macharian Heresy. Macharius' various commanders soon fell to squabbling amongst themselves over who should command his expedition, and many sought to carve out their own personal domains amongst the worlds Macharius had conquered. The Imperium was ultimately forced to send a new expedition, this time comprised of many Chapters of the Adeptus Astartes, to restore Imperial authority in the newly-conquered regions. Historical Note The account given above is the official record of Macharius' life. Documents retrieved for the eventual canonisation of Macharius as a Saint of the Imperial Cult cast a very different picture of his last moments. Afflicted by various plagues during the first siege of the world of Loki, the Lord Commander had only solar weeks if not days to live when he gathered his personal forces for a last ditch assault against Richter, a former general of Macharius' army who had turned to the service of Nurgle. While Macharius did manage to kill Richter, the Lord Commander died shortly afterwards by the hand of a hidden Chaos Cultist alongside Inquisitor Drake, or so says the official version of his death that obviously did not remain "official" for very long. There are whispers in the historical record of an even darker truth -- that it was unthinkable to let the Lord Commander die because of Nurgle's gifts. That the Imperium needed a hero, dying gloriously in battle. Based on some accounts, Inquisitor Drake had fed strategic and tactical information to Richter to stalemate the Imperial progress on Loki. According to a lone survivor, after Richter's death, an Officio Assassinorum agent masquerading as an Imperial Storm Trooper killed Macharius, then proceeded to permanently silence Drake as well. Title It was once believed that Solar Macharius was Macharius' full name, and that his military rank in the Imperial Guard was Lord Commander; however, revelations of "Lord Solar" being an auxiliary title for the rarely bestowed Imperial rank of Warmaster (the latter held by the Arch-Traitor Horus, and thus scorned and viewed as an ill-omen by some after the Horus Heresy) have led to questions as to whether "Solar" was part of his title, or part of his name. The newest Imperial Guard codex mentions the title of Lord Solar "most gloriously being held by St. Macharius," and the actual recorded dialogue between him and his deputy commander, General Sejanus, refers to him as "the Lord Solar." It is now generally accepted that the title of Lord Commander Solar is the title granted to the commander of all Imperial military assets, both Imperial Guard and Imperial Navy, in the Segmentum Solar which is often held concurrently with the highest Imperial Guard title of Lord High Militant. Likewise, the officer who commands all Imperial military assets in the Segmentum Ultima would be the Lord Commander Ultima, in the Segmentum Obscurus the Lord Commander Obscurus and so forth. However, because the Lord Solar commands the defence of Terra itself, he is often given a seat in the Senatorum Imperialis and serves as one of the High Lords of Terra, the rulers of the Imperium in the Emperor's name. Trivia Lord Commander Solar Macharius is based on the real world historical figure of Alexander III, commonly known as Alexander the Great, king of the ancient Greek state of Macedonia. Born in the 4th Century B.C., Alexander successfully conquered and ruled one of the largest empires of the ancient world, stretching from Greece to Egypt and into present-day Pakistan. He was undefeated in battle and is considered one of history's most successful military commanders. He became the measure against which many military leaders later compared themselves, and military academies throughout the world still teach his tactics. Also See *'Macharian Crusade' *'Macharian Heresy' Sources *''Codex: Imperial Guard'' (5th Edition), pg. 13 *''Codex: Imperial Guard'' (3rd Edition), pg. 22 *''Codex: Imperial Guard'' (2nd Edition), pp. 31-32, 59, 83 *''Imperial Armour Volume Ten - The Badab War: Part One'', pp. 108-109 *''Imperial Armour Volume Eleven - The Doom of Mymeara'', pg. 94 *''White Dwarf'' 240 (US), "Conqueror of Darkness - Imperial Lord Solar Macharius", pp. 32-33 *''Angel of Fire'' (Novel) by William King *''Fist of Demetrius'' (Novel) by William King *''Fall of Macharius'' (Novel) by William King *Lord Commander Solar Macharius. Heroes of the Imperium. Games Workshop Website. Gallery Solar Macharius-Angel of Fire.jpg|Lord Solar Macharius at the outset of the Macharian Conquests Lord Solar Machiarius in Battle.jpg|Lord Solar Machiarius in battle File:Lord_Solar.jpg|Lord Commander Solar Macharius in battle File:N59574793347_9315.jpg|Lord Commander Solar Macharius during his conquest es:Macharius Category:M Category:Characters Category:History Category:Imperial Characters Category:Imperial Guard Category:Imperial History Category:Imperium